


Accidentally Put A Spell On You

by lucypher_13



Category: VIXX
Genre: A little bit magical, F/M, Fluff, I'm confused, It's about Leo who eats the love-potioned food, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, love potion, spell, well just enjoy, what should i tag again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucypher_13/pseuds/lucypher_13
Summary: You were desperately in love with someone named Lee Hongbin and you wanted him to be yours only. You then decided to make a cake ‘poisoned’ with a ‘Love Potion’ and you wished Hongbin would fall for you after he ate that. But what you didn’t expect is to make a mistake by accidentally letting Jung Taekwoon to be the one who eat it instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Taekwoon/Leo x Reader. Enjoy!

It was a sunny Sunday. It’s really such a good weather to go have fun outside. To hang out with friends or your family, maybe a date with your love. Oh, you also can bring your pets out for a nice walk under the warm sun ray. That sounds so good, isn’t it?  
  
But no, instead of doing tiring things like that, you, (Y/N), an enthusiastic young girl, chose to stay at home in this wonderful day doing a small ‘experiment’ in the house alone while your family went off with their schedule.  
  
And there you were, standing in front of the oven with a strange book in your left hand with the other hand resting on your waist. Your eyes were fully set on the current pages you are reading. Were you trying to bake some cakes? Let’s see... I wonder what kind of book were you reading so serious right now.  
  
Hmmm........  
  
You’re reading something, like a recipe. So maybe it’s a recipe book? Wow, maybe you’re indeed baking some delicious cookies.  
  
Let’s see again... It’s a recipe of a cupcake–  
  


Hm...? Wait... Did I just read it wrong or it is indeed **‘Love Potion Cupcake Recipe’** written on the page there? You were making a _Love Potion_???

“...honey? Check. Fresh rose petals? Check. Nutmeg? Check.” You examined the ingredients written in the book one by one and you nodded as you’re pretty sure you already put everything needed in there.

 **“ _Let the one who eats this cupcake shower me with love divine...”_** You recited the finishing spell written on the book one by one carefully so you’d not read it wrong. **“ _Sweet love potion, make his love forever mine. Abracadabra Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo Hocus Pocus Simsalabim~”_**

And TING! The sound of the oven signs the baking time is over, just after you finished the spell. You carefully took the cupcakes out from the oven and placed it on the table. You stared at his colourful, delicious looking with some dark magic aura(?) cupcakes one by one in satisfaction before you put them in a small lunch box neatly.

“Just wait, Lee Hongbin oppa. I will make you go crazy over me~” You sing-songed, a playful smirk plastered on your pretty face.

 

You glanced at the clock to see it’s already 1 p.m. and you already told Hongbin you’d come over to his house in an hour. You went to your room once again to check yourself on the mirror. Hair? Already tied in a neat semi–ponytail. Face? Already had put some light makeup to make you look brighter and prettier. Outfit? Already wore your favorite white shirt with a jean vest and a jean skirt. “I’m ready~”

* * *

You glanced at the clock to see it’s already 1 p.m. and you already told Hongbin you’d come over to his house in an hour. You went to your room once again to check yourself on the mirror. Hair? Already tied in a neat semi–ponytail. Face? Already had put some light makeup to make you look brighter and prettier. Outfit? Already wore your favorite white shirt with a jean vest and a jean skirt. “I’m ready~”  
  
After pressing the bell for few times, you patiently waited in front of the door of Hongbin’s house. You couldn’t stop grinning and you couldn’t wait to give Hongbin the cupcakes and to see his reaction. You really hopes that love potion recipe would really works.  
  
Finally after few seconds has passed, the door is opened for you. But it was not the owner who opened the door though. “Ah, it’s you.”  
  
You blinked and blinked at the person who opened the door. “Taekwoon oppa? Why are you here? Wait, am I in front of the wrong house or–“  
  
“No, you're not. I just came here since I have nothing to do and Hongbin is in the bathroom, if you’re asking why it’s me who open the door for you.” Taekwoon simply said.  
  
You sent him an ‘I see’ look and nodded. Taekwoon stepped aside to let you entered the house. Not so long after you sat on the couch in the living room, Hongbin rushed down from the stairs to meet his guest. “(Y/N)–ah, you’re here!”  
  
“Hongbin oppa!” You stood up from your seat, eyes were shining bright in happiness to see your crush’s face. You bounced your way happily to the handsome guy, leaving her lunch box behind on the couch, forgotten.  
  
“Oh, will you come to my room for a sec? I bought some DVDs yesterday and I think I have the romance movie that you said you want to watch few days ago.” Hongbin said, showing his dimpled smile that almost made you squeal like crazy.  
  
“Really?” You asked in anticipation, which Hongbin didn’t answer and he just grabbed your wrist –which of course made your heart skipped a beat– and lead you to his room.  
  
While the two of you has gone into Hongbin’s room, Taekwoon slumped down on the comfortable couch, pressing some random buttons on TV remote to find something nice to watch. Then coincidentally, his eyes met your forgotten yellow lunch box on the corner of the couch.  
  
With some curiosity, Taekwoon reached out his hands to grab the lunch box and examined it. If he didn’t remember it wrong, the box wasn’t there yet before you came, so maybe it is yours. He thought to himself as he recognized the familiar lunch box.  
  
When Taekwoon opened it a little bit to peek what the box have on inside, he’s a little bit surprised when a bunch of pretty cupcakes met his eyes. The cupcakes looked so delicious that he really wanted to eat it, but it’s not right to steal someone’s food isn’t it? Moreover, the owner of the delicious cupcakes wasn’t there too.  
  
But...  
  
Taekwoon grabbed one of the cupcakes and he put it inside his mouth, trying to see how good the taste is.  
  
"Not bad." Taekwoon hummed in approvement and nodded in satisfaction. And somehow, his mouth couldn't stop munching the delicious cupcakes and his hand couldn't stop for getting another one again and again.

* * *

  
"So, have you eaten your lunch?" You asked to Hongbin while they walked down the stairs together.  
  
"Not yet. Well I'm not that hungry though." Hongbin said as he caressed his flat stomach.  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot it! I made some cupcakes for you!"  
  
"You made cupcakes for me? What a sweet girl you are, (Y/N)-ah." Hongbin ruffled your hair affectionately which succeeded making you flushed.  
  
“I bet you will really really love it~” You sing-songed happily. You looked down at your own hands to see you’re no longer holding the lunch box. "I must have left it on the couch." You said to yourself.  
  
Both of them made their way to the living room where you left the cupcakes behind. When they got there, you almost screamed out loud and you eyes were almost plopped out from its place when you see Taekwoon, sitting on the couch comfortably, his left hand was securing the said cupcakes-filled lunch box, his other hand was holding a half-bitten cupcake and his mouth was busy munching another half in it.  
  
Hongbin looked at your sudden total shock face and at the empty lunch box on Taekwoon’s hand back and forth. Then he guessed the thing you was going to give him has already disappeared inside Taekwoon’s stomach.  
  
“T-Taekwoon oppa!!! Those cupcakes are not for you! It’s for Hongbin oppa!!!” You screamed in panic. Your heart was beating like crazy inside. ‘ _What do I do??? What do I do??? What if the love potion thing really works and Taekwoon oppa will fall for me!? This is not supposed to happen!!! This is not what I’ve planned!!!’_  
  
“Sorry, (Y/N). Couldn’t help it when your cupcakes really looked so delicious like that.” Taekwoon said and sent you an apologetic look.  
  
“B–But...” You stuttered awkwardly. Your eyes were fully set on Taekwoon’s figure to see if something has changed due to the love potioned cupcakes he just ate. You now really wished the love potion thing is just a fake.  
  
Taekwoon cleared his throat and his face changed to an uncomfortable expression as he rubbed his neck. “Hongbin–ah, could you give me some water? My throat feels so dry.”  
  
Hongbin just shook his head and made his way to the kitchen. “That’s what you get for being such greedy and to eat something without permission like that.”  
  
Taekwoon just kept silent, not giving any denial to Hongbin’s words. When Hongbin has gone to the kitchen, Taekwoon turned his head to you, which you didn’t know why you feel so anxious. “(Y/N)-ah, can you come closer?”  
  
“Y–Yes oppa?” You gulped and approached Taekwoon step by step, slowly. _‘Please tell me nothing happen to him, oh dear God please help me.......... Oh God oh God...''_ You silently prayed inside your heart.  
  
When Taekwoon was sure you are already in his reach, Taekwoon quickly grabbed your wrist tight and pulled you harshly until you fell with your butt landed on Taekwoon’s lap.  
  
“Ouch, oppa! What are you–“ You looked up at Taekwoon, ready to send a killing glare to him. But you stopped and bit your lips hard when you realized your face was only just 3 cm away from Taekwoon’s.  
  
“Yes **baby**?” Taekwoon murmured in a low and dangerously flirty tone right on your ear which made you get a shiver ran down on your spine. Taekwoon let out a smug smile when your body tensed as Taekwoon rubbed your back in a seductive way.  
  
“’ _B–Baby_ ’??? T–Taekwoon oppa, what are you doing!?” Your face was beginning to get as red as tomato due Taekwoon’s sudden act. You could feel your own heart beating like crazy.

 _‘Oh no what should I do!? I think it’s the effect of the love potion! Damn it, Cha Hyeonmi! Quick! Push Taekwoon oppa away and stay away from his since he’s dangerous for you now!’_ Well... But it seemed that your body wouldn’t cooperate with your own mind as it won’t budged from Taekwoon’s lap. _‘But... Wait... Hey, Taekwoon oppa’s touch is actually quite comforting and it feels great too_ – _No! What am I thinking!?’_  
  
And finally after you finally gathered yourself together, you quickly pushed Taekwoon’s body hard enough until his hands weren’t on you anymore, letting the flushed you escaped. You really and truly relieved you made it in time to landed your feet on the floor when Hongbin came back from the kitchen with a glass of water on his hand.  
  
“(Y/N), your face is red? Are you okay?” Hongbin asked when he saw your reddened face and it made your face getting just more red.  
  
“I–I...” You were feeling too shock until you couldn’t talk properly anymore. When your eyes met Taekwoon’s directly again, you felt you couldn’t take the pressure anymore so you ran away as fast as he could from there, leaving confused Hongbin and smirking Taekwoon.

* * *

That night, you locked yourself inside the bedroom. You was still panicking about drugged Taekwoon and what he did to you in Hongbin's house. Your mind was full of Taekwoon, all you could think is only about Taekwoon and Taekwoon.  
  
"No!! This is so not happening to me!!!" You screamed in frustration and you vent it by grabbing your pillow and hit your mattress with it, but that's still not enough to make you calm down. The image of Taekwoon whispering right on your ear and touching your back just kept going around and around in your mind.  
  
"Aish I really can't think of anything but him right now!" You ruffled your hair in frustration. Just then, you flinched and shrieked when your phone vibrated inside your pocket. You cursed himself for being surprised by your own phone so easily like that and you blamed Taekwoon for that.  
  
"Hello?" You answered the phone without looking at the caller ID.  
  
 _"(Y/N)?"_  
  
You almost fell off the bed after you heard that familiar voice. You pulled your phone away a little to see its caller ID. Jung Taekwoon...  
  
 _"(Y/N)-ah, are you there?"_  
  
"N-nope, (Y/N) has already asleep!" You mentally slapped yourself. Couldn't you make another better lie? Even you could hear Taekwoon laughed at the other line.  
  
 _“Yeah, right. Have you had your dinner? If you haven’t, maybe we can go have one together out there.”_  
  
Together? Only two of you? No way. Who knows what would he do when it’s just two of you out there... “I–I don’t think so... I just had my dinner... Thanks for the offer though.” Okay, nice lie you made there (Y/N) when you’re actually not eaten yet and you’re a little bit starving now.  
  
 _“Alright, then. But can you at least open the door for me? I’m freezing out here...”_  
  
“Open my–“ Wait, something’s not right... Huh? “Don’t tell me you’re in front of my house right now...”  
  
 _“What if I am?”_  
  
“Oh no...”  
  
With that, the phone call ended and you had no choice but to go and open the door for Taekwoon. The second the door opened, what you didn’t expect is to have Taekwoon suddenly pulled you into an tight embrace.  
  
“You’re so warm, (Y/N)-ah.” Taekwoon hummed in content as he snuggled his head on the crook of your neck, inhaling your sweet vanilla scent. His hands wrapped securely on your waist.  
  
“T–Taekwoon oppa, let go of me!!!” You said as you hit the older one’s chest for few times, trying to push him away, but you didn’t have enough strength to do it though. _‘Why is he so strong!?’_  
  
“Why (Y/N)? Do you hate it if I hold you close like this? Hm?” Taekwoon whispered huskily on your ear and once again the shiver ran down on your spine. Since both of your chests were practically pressing each other, you were damn sure Taekwoon could hear your heart beating like crazy.  
  
When Taekwoon bit your ear softly, you regained your sense back and you gathered your full strength on your hands, trying to push Taekwoon away harder this time, and thankfully you succeeded, the older boy is pushed few steps away from you.  
  
But that didn’t stop Taekwoon though. His face and eyes were full of determination and...a little bit of lust? You gulped and you were sweating hard.  
  
Taekwoon took few steps forward, slowly approaching you. As Taekwoon was taking steps forward, you too was stepping backward to keep some distance between both of you. That’s until your back hit the wall and you could step backward no more. Taekwoon put his hands on the either side of your head on the wall, trapping you and you felt really nervous under his firm gaze.  
  
“(Y/N)-ah...” Taekwoon called your name in a low husky voice, eyes fixed on yours.  
  
 _‘Oh my God... What will he do now??? Does he want to rape me??? No no, I don’t think that love potion’s effect will make him go that way though.’_ You shook your head. _‘Eyy stop thinking about that for a while, (Y/N). Come on, push him away! Run away and maybe ask some help from neighbor! But... Stupid hands and legs, why won’t you move!? And... Yak (Y/N)! Why are you feeling nervous yet excited at the same time!?’_  
  
You shut your eyes tight when Taekwoon’s face getting closer and closer. You could feel his breath on your face and you prepared yourself for something worse to come to you like a kiss or something else. But what you didn’t expect is...  
  
“I’m hungry (Y/N)-ah...” Taekwoon whispered on your ear, making you opened your eyes and looking at him confusedly.  
  
“Eoh?”  
  
And a loud growling sound came from Taekwoon’s stomach.  
  


* * *

In the end, you made dinner for both of you and Taekwoon. Even when both of you were eating, Taekwoon kept trying to do something flirty to you. Taekwoon was insisting on sitting next to you, he was trying to feed you which you always say no to it. Slowly, you were getting a little bit annoyed now because of those, you really couldn’t enjoy your dinner even a bit.  
  
But there’s one thing that Taekwoon did which made you really nervous though.  
  
“Hm? (Y/N)-ah...” Taekwoon said as he put his spoon down on his plate.  
  
“What is it again, oppa?” You sighed in annoyance and rolled your eyes. You didn’t know there’s food on the corner of your lips.  
  
“You got something on your...” Taekwoon leaned forward and used his thumb to wipe it off from your lips softly. Your eyes widened at the sudden act, but you stayed still to let Taekwoon wipe it off. “There, it’s done.” Taekwoon said as he smiled, which you never expected it could make your heart melt looking at it.  
  
Slowly, your lips curved upwards as you smiled back at him. “Thanks, Taekwoon oppa.”  
  
“There, you look so pretty and cute when you smile like that.” Taekwoon said as he caressed your smooth cheek.  
  
You bit your lower lips, feeling shy and nervous at the sudden compliment. There’s also a pink blush adorned your face. “You’re exaggerating, oppa.”  
  
“No, I’m not. Don’t you know you always look so pretty, look so perfect...in my eyes?”  
  
“What are you talking about–“  
  
You stopped your mouth from talking when Taekwoon pecked on your cheek out of sudden, which of course made you speechless and froze like a statue. You slowly raised your hand to touch the kissed cheek. You blinked and blinked. _‘Did Taekwoon oppa just...kissed me?’_  
  
And when it hit your realization that it’s indeed Taekwoon just kissed you, your cheeks were fully covered with pink colour now.  
  
Taekwoon just chuckled looking at your pink cheeks. He glanced at his watch to see it’s already late. “I’m going home now. Thanks for the dinner.”  
  
Taekwoon once again pecked your other cheek and ruffled your hair lovingly before he took his jacket and left the house. Leaving a dumbfounded you alone, sitting still on your spot, with your hands on both of your kissed cheeks.  
  
 _‘Wait wait wait... Why I feel really excited like this!? Taekwoon oppa kissed me! Twice! I should be mad, right? I love Hongbin oppa, he’s the only one who allowed to kiss me! Yes, I should be mad at him! Not being excited like this! But... But... Is it wrong if I like it when Taekwoon oppa kiss me like that...?’_  
  


* * *

The next morning, you awakened because you phone was ringing and you groaned in annoyance as it really disturb your sleep. With closed eyes, you patted your bed there and there to find the ringing device. When you got it, you pressed some button and pressed the device on you ear.  
  
“Hello–?” You said sleepily. But there’s no answer. “Helloooo~~~~?” No answer. You frowned at it. You opened your eyes a bit to peek at your phone screen. “Aigoo, how stupid I am. It’s a message...”  
  
You shook your head in disbelief and you laughed at yourself. You opened the message to see it’s from.... “Taekwoon oppa?”  
  
 **“Hey my sweety baby (Y/N), good morning! Have a nice day my love, I hope your morning is as bright as your smile. Don’t forget to eat your breakfast or I’ll feed you with mouth to mouth. <3**  
  
 **-Taekwoon”**  
  
You smiled as you read the message. Taekwoon even added <3 at the end of the message. It quite surprised you a bit to had Taekwoon sent you this kind of message, the message was so cute and greasy, it was so unlike him. Taekwoon was a cool and quiet type of person, who always speaks only when it’s necessary and of course he also didn’t speak a lot too. But then again, you remembered about the love potion he accidentally ate, maybe it also changed his attitude too. Anyway... It felt like they were a dating couple when Taekwoon sent you a morning message like that.  
  
...  
  
Wait...  
  
A dating couple? Oh come on, (Y/N), stop thinking some bullshit like that. Just before you’re about to reply his message, you got a call from the sender of the message.  
  
 _“You’re awake but why don’t you reply my message?”_  
  
You chuckled at that. “Be patient oppa. I was about to reply it but you’re already calling me.”  
  
 _“Oh is that so? Anyway, do you want to take a walk out there and have some coffee?”_  
  
“Sure.” You answered right away.  
  
 _“Okay, I’ll come to your house in an hour. Dress beautifully baby.”_  
  
“Okay bye~” You said, ignoring Taekwoon’s last word.  
  
With that, the phone call ended and your face went blank, you blinked and blinked before something hit your realization. “Wait... Did he just kind of ask me to go out for a date and did I just say yes to it at once without second thought?”  
  


* * *

Later, Taekwoon brought you to a café nearby. Both of you took a seat in the corner of the café and you were a little bit relieved  to take the corner seat where people usually don’t walk pass there that often. Well, you didn’t know why but you just don’t want someone you know see you with Taekwoon right now.  
  
“(Y/N)-ah, open your mouth.” Taekwoon said as he tried to feed you who were sitting next to him a chocolate shortcake.  
  
“S–stop it oppa! It’s embarassing! I can eat by myself seriously!” You brushed him off, you hung your head low a little to hide the blush on your face. If people seen you two together, they would think of you as a couple, which it’s totally not true.  
  
 _‘Aish, why did I agreed to go out with him at the first place!? I hope there’s no friends of us here or they will make fun of us for sure! I really don’t want anyone to see us like this especially Hongbin oppa!’_  
  
You blinked. Yes... Hongbin oppa... You almost forgotten about your crush because you’re too busy handling the drugged Taekwoon. You didn’t have a chance talk to him anymore since that accident. You missed Hongbin’s face, you missed talk to Hongbin, you missed Hongbin’s voice, you missed everything about Hongbin.  
  
You glanced at Taekwoon who was busy drinking his latte. If only it was Hongbin who was sitting next to you right now, not Taekwoon. Well it’s not that you hate Taekwoon...  
  
You liked Taekwoon. He’s one of your favorite dependable oppas. Well he’s handsome, perfect and has this cool image –which has turned into love struck, silly and non sense image because of the love potion–. Actually, if you hadn’t ever met with Hongbin, maybe you’d go for Taekwoon.  
  
You didn’t want to admit it, but you kind of started to like it to get Taekwoon’s love and affection like this. Yes you were also irritated by it at first, but you’re already get used to it and you finally didn’t mind spend your day with Taekwoon showering you his love like that.  
  
But you felt bad for Taekwoon though because you felt like you’re manipulating his feeling when there’s a chance Taekwoon didn’t have that kind of special feeling toward you.  
  


* * *

Day by days has passed peacefully with you already get used with Taekwoon’s greasiness. But... right on the seventh day after Taekwoon accidentally ate the cupcakes, it was totally a weird day for you. There’s no morning message and wake up call from Taekwoon, no visit from Taekwoon, no news from Taekwoon even until night has came.  
  
You, who were sitting on your bed with your hands crossed on your chest, raised an eyebrow in confusion, your eyes were fully set on your phone in front of you. You were busy pondering if you should call or message Taekwoon. What if Taekwoon got sick? Or something happened to him? Or he got an accident?  
  
You checked the clock on the device and you frowned when it’s already 11 p.m. That’s weird. Taekwoon really hasn’t contacted you at all for the whole day.  
  
You yawned as you feel a little bit sleepy. “Forget about it. Maybe he is busy today. But maybe I should visit his place to check if he’s alright or not. But...” You bit your lip. “Why do I care about him like this? Shouldn’t I be happy because he has stop bothering and stalking me? And finally I have some time alone and maybe I’ll use it to go see Hongbin oppa... But... What is this bad feeling I’m feeling right now?” You mumbled as you touched your left chest.  
  


* * *

The next day...  
  
“I’m coming.” Taekwoon half–shouted as his door bell rang and rang. He rushed to the front to open his door, but he get surprised to see the guest is you. “(Y/N)?” Taekwoon called as he looked at you in confusion.  
  
“Hi...” You greeted with a smile.  
  
“It’s rare to have you visit my house. What brings you here?” Taekwoon asked casually and it made you raise your eyebrow in confusion.  
  
 _‘It’s weird...’_ “Are you okay, oppa?”  
  
“Huh? Yes I am... Why do you ask?”  
  
 _‘Why he’s so...normal right now?’_ You were expecting a cheerful and obsessed love struck Taekwoon to hug you, flirt with you or maybe trying to smooch you, and maybe also give you some goosebumps with romantic words. But... None of that happened. Instead of doing those things, Taekwoon just stood still on the doorway, being cool and calm like nothing happened between the two of you. “I’m just curious. I got no message or even a call from you yesterday. You even didn’t come to my house. So I thought you’re sick or something...” You explained.  
  
Taekwoon sent you a confused look. “Message? Call? Your house? I have no idea what are you talking about, (Y/N)... Are you okay?”  
  
“Y–You’re not understand? But oppa–” You stopped and gasped as something hit you realization. “Wait, don’t tell me–“ _‘–the effect of the love potion has worn off??? What?? Why???’_  
  
With that, you ran away from that place as fast as you could, leaving Taekwoon alone who just watching your back getting further and further. Taekwoon just shrugged and closed the door.  
  


* * *

“Where did I put that book? Where did I put that damn freaking recipe book!?” You growled in frustration as you rummaged you bookshelf. You checked every book there one by one, you threw the book away if it isn’t the right one and quickly snatched the other book right away. “Found ya!”  
  
You opened the book and flipped the pages over and over again until you finally found the pages you needed. “ **‘Love Potion Cupcake Recipe’.** Let’s see... The ingredients... The steps... The effect... The– hm? The things you have to remember? What is it? It says... **_The effect of the love potion will only lasts...a week_...**?”  
  
If you didn’t remember it wrong... Yesterday was already a week from that ‘accident’ day. That explained why nothing happened yesterday, it’s because the effect has worn off. Taekwoon has became a normal person since yesterday. You were now back to be a just dongsaeng to Taekwoon, not a person Taekwoon would go crazy about anymore.  
  
You sighed. “How stupid I am to not read this important parts. But... I’m glad I didn’t let Hongbin oppa to eat it or I’d get so depressed when everything turns to normal again after a week. Hahaha...” You faked a laugh. “But... I’m glad the potion has finally worn off. So Taekwoon oppa has finally stop on bothering me. I finally get my free days back. I’m so tired to see him so greasy and embarassing like that.”  
  
You stopped faking a laugh and you glanced at his mobile phone. No phone call, no message from Taekwoon. You wouldn’t get those things from him anymore. Somehow you felt really lonely. You glanced around you room, and there was no sight of Taekwoon too –every time Taekwoon visited your house, he’d always stop by your room and pestering you–. You let out a loud sigh. You hugged your legs and pressed them against your chest, you rested your forehead above your knees. It’s weird... Why were you felt so lonely without Taekwoon anymore?  
  
Just then, you phone suddenly rang. You flinched and you quickly grabbed the ringing device as fast as lightning. “Hello!?” Deep inside you heart, you were wishing it’s Taekwoon’s voice that you’d hear on the call. But you disappointed when it’s not. Well, not totally disappointed though. “Hongbin oppa?”  
  
 _“Hey (Y/N), are you okay?”_  
  
“I’m okay, oppa. Why do you ask?”  
  
 _“Taekwoon called me and he told me he’s worried when you just ran away from his place without telling anything. He said, you’re being a little weird too.”_  
  
You couldn’t help but to feel a little bit happy to hear Taekwoon’s worried about you and you didn’t realize you were grinning so wide like crazy.  
  
 _“Anyway, I’m worried about you too. You’re at home right? I’ll go there in a minute, wait for me and don’t go anywhere. Okay?”_  
  
“Oppa, you don’t have to–“  
  
Beep.  
  
Hongbin ended the line before you couldn’t finish your sentence. You sighed and you let your body fell to the soft mattress. Anyway, you wanted to ask yourself too, were you really okay? you felt a little bit weird. Hongbin is your crush, but you didn’t feel excited at all when Hongbin called you, said he’d come over and maybe spend a day wth you. While for Taekwoon, he’s just a mere oppa for you, yet you wanted him to be right here by your side right now.  
  
You touched your chest. Just a thought of Taekwoon could get your heartbeat get faster and made you smile too. Why is that though?  
  


* * *

“Okay, you said you’re okay, but what’s wrong with your room!??” Hongbin asked in disbelief to see books were piled across the floor of your room and you mentally slapped yourself for forgetting to put those books back to its place after you finished reading the recipe book.  
  
“Now I’m really not sure you’re really okay (Y/N)-ah...” Hongbin shook his head and he helped you to get those books back to their right place. You just let out a weird chuckle.  
  
Hongbin’s eyes then caught a sight of antique looking book. He got interested on it and flipped through some random pages and read it. He tried to hold his laugh as the book contains recipes of weird cakes. “(Y/N)-ah, why do you have this kind of book?”  
  
  
“What book?” You said not looking at Hongbin since you were busy putting the book back to the shelf.  
  
“This weird recipe book. What is this? **‘Frog Transformation Cookies’, ‘Doppelganger Chips’, ‘Invincible Syrup’, ‘Cinderella Magic Blueberry’** and bla bla bla. Why do you have it? It’s not like you will make these kinds of weird foods after all, right?” Hongbin laughed at recipe names he read as it’s so ridiculous and unbelievable for him.  
  
You blinked and blinked. You turned your head at Hongbin to see the boy was reading the book where you got the love potion cupcakes recipe from. You gulped, feeling nervous out of sudden. “Aish, give it back to me oppa.”  
  
“What? Are you seriously believe this kind of thing?” Instead of giving it back to you, Hongbin kept reading the book as he’s curious what else written on there. His eyes stopped when he saw **‘Love Potion Cupcake’.** He raised one of his eyebrows when this ‘cupcake’ word rang a bell inside his head. “Come to think of it. If I don’t remember it wrong, you have once made cupcakes for me before right? The one which Taekwoon hyung accidentally ate them all...”  
  
You almost tripped and fell to the floor when Hongbin said those words. you froze like a statue, sweating hard and you gulped nervously. Hongbin watched your weird act and now he became suspicious of you. “The cupcakes you were going to give me... You made it from this recipe for me back then, aren’t you?”  
  
“I–I need to go to the bathroom!” Hongbin quickly stopped you from escaping by grabbing your wrist tight. He pulled you until you stood right in front of him, face to face.  
  
“Just tell me the truth (Y/N)-ah. I won’t get mad at you.” Hongbin said in a serious tone. He stared at your eyes deeply, making you felt nervous under it. You felt like cat got your tongue, you couldn’t say any words and you felt like he shouldn’t lie to him anymore, so you just hung your head low and nodded slowly.  
  
Hongbin tilted your chin up with his thumb. “So you love me?” Hongbin just smiled when you nodded again. “Why didn’t just say it directly at me instead of using this silly recipe (Y/N)-ah? Don’t you know that I’ve been loving you all this time too? I love you since the first time my eyes met you, (Y/N).”  
  
“Well, I– What!?” Your eyes got widened and you rubbed both of your ears. Did you just heard it wrong or...? Oh my God. It’s unbelievable! So it’s just not a one-sided love all this time!? Aish if only you could realize it sooner, you wouldn’t have to waste you time to make this troublesome cupcake!  
  
“Do you still love me, (Y/N)? If you do, would you be mine?” Hongbin confessed his feeling for you, caressing your flushed cheeks lovingly.  
  
“I still love you, Taek–“ You gasped and you quickly covered your mouth with your hands. You almost said Taekwoon’s name out from you mouth in front of Hongbin, your dear crush, who just confessed his love for you. How could you still think of Taekwoon at time like this!?  
  
 _‘Please, Taekwoon oppa! Why are you always wandering inside my mind? Now Hongbin oppa is confessing his love for me and finally asking me to be his! It’s the thing I’ve been waiting for long! The moment has finally come and all I could think of is only you and my feeling for you–‘_  
  
Hm? Wait... Feelings for him? Don’t tell me...  
  
Oh my...  
  
It’s not Hongbin who you love anymore, it’s...  
  
“Hongbin oppa, I–“  
  
“Ssh, I know what your answer is. You don’t have to say it anymore.” Hongbin said as he put his index finger on your lips. “You have fallen for Taekwoon hyung right?”  
  
“How did you–“  
  
“I can see it, (Y/N)-ah. You even almost said Taekwoon hyung’s name out just now, right?” Hongbin smiled. “It looks like I’ve been one step too late to confess.”  
  
“Sorry, Hongbin oppa...”  
  
Hongbin shook his head. “Want me to give you some advice? You better go to Taekwoon hyung’s place right now and let him know what you feel for him. I bet he’ll be so happy to hear it, I’m sure of it.”  
  
You tilted his head in a cute way. “How can you be so sure of that?”  
  
“You don’t know?” Hongbin took the recipe book and shown the cupcake page to you. “Haven’t you read all of it when you made the cupcakes?”  
  
You looked at Hongbin in confusion. You read the text written there one by one carefully, not missing any words of it. You read, read and read until where it explains the potion worn off after a week. Hm? Wait... There’s more of it?  
  
“ ** _But be aware, the love potion will only works with the person_**... What!? **_Who have feeling for you even for just a little_**???” Your voice became higher and higher as you continue reading. “ ** _The stronger the feelings that person has, the bigger effects is the potion_** _!??”_  
  
“Seriously, next time if you want to make something, read the instructions until the end.” Hongbin just laughed at your priceless shock face. He ruffled your hair and patted your shoulder. “Now I see why Taekwoon hyung had been acting strangely recently, it must because of the love potion. But I guess with that, you know what Taekwoon hyung feels for you now, right?”  
  
You nodded. “Thanks for the help, oppa. It’s such a shame you’re too late on confessing your feeling...”  
  
“Can’t help with it.” Hongbin shrugged and both of you just smiled at each other.  
  
“Best friend then?” You asked.  
  
“Best friend.” Hongbin nodded.  
  


* * *

“Hi...” You once again greeted with a smile when Taekwoon opened the door of his apartment.  
  
“(Y/N)? Why are you here again?” Taekwoon sent you a confused look. It’s rare to have you came to his place twice in a day.  
  
“Can I come in?” You said shyly, eyes were everywhere but Taekwoon.  
  
Instead of answering, Taekwoon stepped aside to let you in. He led you to the living room and both of you sat on the couch together. Taekwoon frowned when you chose to sit really close to him, until there’s almost no gap between them when there’s so much space left on the couch. Unknown to each other, both of you felt so nervous and shy because of the closeness.  
  
“Oppa, can I ask you something? But answer me honestly okay?” You suddenly asked.  
  
Taekwoon nodded at you.  
  
You clenched your fist tight, you were choosing a truly unexpected way to know Taekwoon’s feeling for you and now you’re nervous like hell. You took a deep breath and you stared at Taekwoon’s eyes. “Jung Taekwoon oppa, I love you...”  
  
Okay, now Taekwoon was thinking is today his luckiest day or unluckiest day or what? First, you came to his apartment twice, and now he’s having you sitting so close in front of him, telling him you love him.  
  
Before Taekwoon was about to say something, you quickly stopped him. “Wait oppa! I–I’ll close my eyes for 10 seconds... If you love me too, please kiss me...on my lips.” You hung your head slowly as you said those words, which made Taekwoon’s eyes almost plopped out from its place and almost made his heart stop beating. “If you don’t feel the same way, just ignore me... Okay? Whatever you chose, I’ll accept it.”  
  
With that, you gave Taekwoon a smile before you finally shut your eyes tight and you clasped your hands together tight.  
  
9...  
  
Taekwoon still couldn’t believe what was happening in front of his eyes now.  
  
8...  
  
Was this a dream? An illusion maybe? Or he’s sick and seeing hallucination?  
  
7...  
  
But whatever it is, no matter it’s a reality or not, Taekwoon wouldn’t let go of this chance just like that.  
  
6...  
  
There was (Y/N), sitting in front of him, telling she loves him, and waiting for his answer...  
  
5...  
  
The (Y/N) who he thought is out of reach, who he thought he didn’t have a chance to get you because he knew you had a feeling for Hongbin, his best friend...  
  
4...  
  
The (Y/N) who he always dreamt about, the pretty and perfect girl he wanted to be together to spend the rest of his life...  
  
3...  
  
...has now come to him...and finally he could make (Y/N) his...  
  
2...  
  
Now Taekwoon didn’t have to wait anymore, didn’t have to get jealous of Hongbin anymore, he finally get (Y/N)’s love... Forever...  
  
1...  
  
And finally Taekwoon placed a soft kiss on your innocent and virgin lips. Finally Taekwoon got to taste the lips of the person he loves so much, (Y/N). While for you yourself, you didn’t regret it to give your first kiss away for Taekwoon, because you knew you love Taekwoon so much and two of you would be together for the rest of time.  
  
“I love you, (Y/N)...”  
  
“I love you too, Jung Taekwoon...”  
  
And both of you sealed your love with a kiss on the lips again.  
  
Well, you didn’t know if you should thank the recipe book or not... Thanks, because of it, you could realize his feeling for Taekwoon, you could know Taekwoon’s feeling for you and now you two were finally together. No thanks, because of it, you lost your feeling for Hongbin and you lost the chance to be with Hongbin.  
  
But maybe he should thank for it though, since you just love Taekwoon so much, rather than your love for Hongbin back then.


End file.
